School Love Story :)
by LeniX69
Summary: Hey Guys This Is My First Story so...go easy on me please :D you should know that i'am from Czech Republic a i think i'am pretty good in english well...that's about it :D This story is Rated T and it will not change. It is a Story About a 15 year old boy who falls in love with a new girl in his school :) I Hope You Enjoy ;)
1. Introduction

**Hey This is my First Story So Please Go Easy On Me :D**

**First i Should Say That I'am From Czech Republic**

**But i Think my English Is Pretty Good :)**

**I Know This Is Boring Guys But Try To Understand**

**This Is A Big Moment For Me...I Always wanted to Write Stories**

**I Have That Opportunity now **

**And don't Forget I'am not doing This only for me**

**But Also For You :) and i also told my friend that I'll be writing stories and she said that she's gonna be reading :) yea I'am talking about you Suzie :D**

**If you have any Questions For me You know Where to ask **

**Right Now I'am Working on The First Chapter and i hope I'll finish it quickly So you can read it :)**

**Well i think That's Everything i've Wanted to Say**

**See Ya Later ;)**


	2. Chapter 1:A Wake Up Call

Chapter 1

(AN) This is my first chapter so it's gonna be short but don't worry chapters will get longer ;)

**Peter's POV:**

''Peter get up or you're Gonna be late for school!'' my mom yelled at me from the kitchen.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily then looked at the time...it was only 7:00 school start's at 8:00

'why the hell did she wake me up so early?' i thought.

i got out of bed and went to the bathroom,there i've brushed my teeth and looked at myself

in the mirror i had bags under my eyes that's maybe because i haven't slept well for the past

2days,my hair was messy as usual i didn't do anything with my hair i'm just not in the mood for that in the morning you should also know that i'am not a morning person.

''Ughh.. that school is gonna kill me'' i said to myself while still looking in the mirror after

taking a quick shower i went downstairs to the kitchen where i saw my mom making breakfast.

My mom's name is Lissa and you should know something before you meet her she is...

AWESOME i know lot's of guys are saying their mom's are annoying but i love my mom she's a

Lawyer and from what i've heard a good one.

and about my dad...well that's something i don't like to talk left us when i was

5year's since my dad left us mom's been taking care of me on her own...it must have been hard but i know my mom is tought and she can do anything she want's but i still don't understand why my father left us the only thing that he told us was that he has his reasons he also said he wouldn't leave us but this situation gave him no other choice.

Don't get me wrong i love my dad i'am just sad that he can't be here with us...but that's past

i sat down at the table and waited for my mom to give me breakfast.

'I hope we'll

have pancakes' i thought

her hair was tied back in a ponytail she was wearing her usual work attire

''Hey mom''

''Hi Peter your dinner's on the table you better finish it quickly school start's in 15minutes''

my mom said

''but it's only 7:25 i still have 15 minutes before i have to go'' i said,she looked at me weirdly

and said ''no honey it's already 7:45 look''

i looked at my watch and it was really 7:45 i guess that shower wasn't so quick after all, my

eyes widened at this ''Shit!'' i yelled

''swear'' i heard my mom say

''sorry mom gotta go bye'' before she could say bye the door were already closed behind me.

**Well That's it Guys Chapter 1 Completed :D i know it's short but i promise chapters will get longer ;) See Ya.**


	3. Chapter 2:Better Late Than Never

**Chapter 2:Better Late Than Never**

**Peter's POV:**

I ran to school as fast as i could and because of that i tripped at least five times

after about 10 minutes I saw a school building i ran there so fast i think i knocked one student aside and quickly went to my locker to take my books for the next lesson which was math 'Well that's gonna be fun' i thought...hope you caught the sarcasm

as i was heading to the classroom I think that at the end of the corridor i saw a girl that I've never seen a here before i looked at my watch...it was 7:59 i had just a minute left when i looked at the spot where the girl was standing a while ago all i've seen there now was only emptiness

'propably just my sleepy mind playing tricks on me' i thought i entered my classroom my teacher Mr. Muller had his back turned to me as i slowly crept to my seat after i seated that's when suddenly my friend Mark yelled ''Hey Pete i thought you wouldn't come!'' Mr. Muller suddenly stopped writing on the blackboard and turned to me with an angry look on his face and said ''well well well i see you are late again you know what that mean's a det...''

i know he was about to say detention but luckily the door burst open and a girl with curly blond hair came to view.'she's the girl i saw at the end of the hallway why i've never seen her here before? is she new?' she closed the door behind her and said ''I'am so sorry i'm new here and i couldn't find my class'' Mr. Muller

turned to the girl and said''it's okay darling what is your name?''

''My name is Serene Cherryson'' The girl said 'she is pretty cute...woah where did that come from i'am not usually like this'

''ok Serene please sit there next to Peter please'' Mr Muller said and pointed at the emty seat beside me.i didn't know why but i felt a weird feeling when all the guys in my class were looking at her.

The girl smiled shyly and went to sit on the seat next to me.i caught myself staring at her i admit most girl's in our school were really pretty but this one was seriously beautiful her curly blond hair , her mesmerizing green eyes 'whoa whoa whoa what am i thinking' i thought to myself and that's when she noticed me staring''why are you looking at me? is there something on my face?'' she asked

''no i'am sorry i just ..uh..'' i tried

''what were you staring at then?'' she asked me with a serious expression on her face

'i wanted to get out of this mess and say something like :i looked at the flower behind you but it came out more like' ''uh...ah...huh..'' 'great now she has to think that i'am an idiot'

she stared at me for a moment and than quietly laughed at me so the teacher wouldn't hear her ''it's okay i'm Serene Cherryson'' she held out her hand.i stared at it for a moment and than realized that she want's me to shook it ''nice to meet you Serene i'm Peter Johnsey'' i said when i touched her hand it sent sparks through my arm 'get yourself together you just met her you can't seriously like her already'

she smiled at me with that innocent smile and i swear that my heart missed one beat and said ''i know this may sound stupid but could you show me around the school? you know me being a newbie i don't know my way around school yet''

''sure and do you wanna sit with me and some of my friend at lunch it would be nice to have another person at our table''

''sure i'll be...'' she started to say but was interrupted by Mr. Muller

''you two! stop talking back there or i'll sent you right to the principal's office'' Mr Muller yelled

the rest of the class was quiet i haven't really paid attention to anything Mr. Muller was saying but Serene actually paid looked so cute when she was focused on something

Bell Rang and student's went to get to their next classes

''so what's our next class'' Serene asked

''History'' i replied with a smile

''great i love history come on!'' she said with a beautiful smile on her face as she was dragging me through the halls of Our school

i think this is a start of a great friendship ...and in the future maybe something more?

Well that's chapter2 for ya :D as i promised it's a bit longer than the previous chapter and i promise that i'll TRY to make Chapter 3 even longer see ya ;)


End file.
